


Brilliant

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Brilliant

“I bet you’re a child of Apollo...Because you light up my day” The Doctor said with a goofy smile as she walked into the TARDIS’s library. 

Yaz looked up from her book with a chuckle asking the Doctor,

“You read Percy Jackson didn’t you?” As the blonde woman sat down on the couch beside her.

“Ryan was right, those books are brilliant” She said with a smile as Yaz wrapped her arm around the Doctors shoulders kissing the side of her head.


End file.
